Hell is for heroes
by Meaka420
Summary: Uh , yeah this isn't actually a durarara fanfiction but since the characters used are "Virus138" and "Psychedelic420" i decided to add this anime because they are counterparts of our lovely original characters " Shizuo and Izaya "
1. Hell is for heroes

"Hell is for Heroes"

fanfiction written by Isaki-chan

Chapter 1

Prologue

"So he is crying. He is fucking crying after I hit him in face." Psychedelic420 sat there after his fist punched Virus138 right in nose. He didn`t move it, neither his body posture, looking like starting a new fight and all this time his mind was spoken to him continuously. "Mhm... Actually it was a pretty strong punch that made his nose to bleed." He added inside his mind, while he wasn`t able to say such words naturally, being only encrypted software.

V-138`s virtual blood started already to rise and disappeared flashing a little in the middle sky.

And while P-420 stood there speachless starting to feel guilty, V-138 wiped his tears. The raven knows that he confused the blonde with his tears, but he lost something in that punch. He felt weak, but he didn`t wanted to accept it.

"You damn bastard!" The raven covered his nose whishing the bleed will stop.

"So he was just pretending." P-420 shook his head several times then looks at the parasite V-138 in his usual cold manner fixing his neon gren glasses. "C:/system/virus_detect"

"Let`s play, Psy-kun~" V-138 spoken playfully and spread his lips into a perfect cheshire grin showing his zipper teeth in excitement and both of them called for their virtual weapons to start a new fight.

"Hell is for Heroes"

(The title is inspired from a 1962 movie where the action happens in the World War II and I think it fits this plot pretty well.)

There was a large landscape of things delimitated by a red pulsing circle, which could be called the sun of the virtual space. It wasn`t hot, neither cold though and in the middle of nothingness a dark haired man was sitting hugging his knees and staring blankly down. All that nothingness around him was made by his mistake. He was the virus who is guilty for everything.

But even if, at a closer look his face had a creepy expression. His eyes were stretched and their hues were spinning while his mouth was large grining into a murderer way. "He.. he...he..!" Even his laugh was damaged and scary, but his dried tears edged his face into a grotesque picture.

"Lonliness was bearable with him." V-138 would say at some rate, but he would bite his own tongue rather than saying such words.

He wasn`t weak. He was way powerful than that, but sometimes he remembers that he is lonely.

While time started to pass by and lonely days seemed to set him in hell fires, he stopped waiting for something to pop up, but one day, a whte flash light spreads in the virtual world.

V-138`s eyes widens full of senses and he gets up excited. "Uwa...!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The raven virus smirks cupping his hands in his back and playing innocent for a change.

"I will show you. Come closer." He said playing like a teenager girl in front of the boy she likes the most, but in fact Virus138 only wanted to get an upper hand.

He was venomous!

As the blonde software leaned closer, just like V-138 wanted, a soft lick on his lips astonished Psychedelic420 and the virus moves his arms in seconds on his shoulder to not let him go. He craved for a true kiss, in the moment P-420 freeze in the touch. Virus enjoyed how the blonde made space for that french kiss.

He definitely knew, that P-420 was more innocent then him because his program was destined for an android body in the real world, even if they perfectly matched in battles in the virtual space.

But now, they deepens the kiss and Virus controls the whole situation making the blonde hungry for his vicious taste. Their lips smashes daring for more.

That was somewhere deep in past, as Virus days turned to be so boring without a player two. His racing games, his neon blades game, his shooting games, everything he liked to play turned to be even more boring as he hated to play alone.

That time V-138 asked P-420 to stop fighting because he asked for a break.

"Psy-kun, it is pretty annoying and I can`t understand a world you say!" The raven scuffed like he was dumb and he didn`t understand programming, but in fact he could read data pretty good.

"C:/system/virus_detect" That was what the blonde android system could only say every single time he sees the raven virus. He growls and grabs his shoot gun.

"Stop it! It`s getting even more annoying!" Virus turns around on his toes pretending that he is not amused, but in fact he keeps an eye on P-420 just to have the upper hand like most of the times.

"C:/system/virus_alert" The blonde could feel his virtual pulse rising in anger tightening the grip on his weapon.

"No fun!" Virus turns around to face the blonde with green sunglasses. He wears a serious face and put a hand on the other`s virtual electric gun, making it to disappear.

"Where is your God now, Psy-kun?" The raven smirks and cups his palms in his back pretending to be an innocent child.

P-420 stood there dropping his anger at the innocent facade of V-138, while this is what Virus enjoyed the most about his battle opponent.

"Come closer, I`ll show you." Virus spins around like he was a playfully girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ikebukuro showed its better side by night, where the exciting atmosphere hid the protagonists of that twisted reign. One of them, Izaya Orihara, was walking in an alley, when his attention was caught by something strange. A red light sparkled at the end of the alley; there was no one around him, so the informant started walking toward that light with an hint of curiosity in his eyes. When he was close enough, a mysterious force drew him to it and before he could hold out against it, Izaya fell in a dark hole.

At the same time, a white flash light spreads in the virtual world and V-138`s eyes widens in excitement.

But he rises a finger to the other still sitting down after the dimensional travel. "What the fuck!" Virus gasps and blocked at a certain distance from him.

Suddenly the force that kept him tied to itself disappeared and the informant fell on something hard, probably the ground. "What the hell...!" Izaya blinked several times to be used to the new light and got a look around him to understand where he was. He stood up, noticing the figure of a guy in front of him. For one second he stared at the guy, thinking he was admiring his own reflection in a mirror. While this time, V-138 was looking back with the same surprised curious of the informant.

"Who are you?" Both of them asked in the same time.

The virus stayed thoughtful for a while before starting to poke Izaya`s cheeks as if he was tasting if the other raven was real or not.

"I am Virus138!" He finally answered to Izaya's question and his hand is being pushed away from his cheek.

"What do you mean?" Izaya wasn`t aware about Virus words and he chuckles in awkwardness.

But at the very rate, both of them started to chuckle and shaked hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Both of the two men stood at a certain distance after Psychedelic420 stepped back letting go of Virus lips. That kiss was something.

"What is it, Psy-kun?" Virus stood there watching over Psychedelic420. There was something wrong with him and his heart started to bounce a little faster as a sweat drop started to roll. But in fact, Virus only wanted to infect him, so the blonde could express himself better that way. But seems like he got more scary.

The blonde breaks the silence coming like a storm and grabbing Virus arm lifting him up as his legs couldn`t reach the ground.

"Wha-!" Virus gasps .

"You damn bastard!" The android software growls as his green neon glasses moved fromhis eyes and what Virus could see creeps him out. A lot of images and fragments moves fast in his orbs.

"Put me down! Put me down now! Psy-kun! Psychedelic420!" Virus yells in terror fighting to escape from the tight grip.

That was what it happened. And after that, obviously it was long long time ago, but Virus accepted. Psychedelic in his own virtual motel, as the blonde couldn`t return in his android case.

But Virus wasn`t sure if he could be happy now. The blonde android started to talk and they stopped fighting, but there was something missing. And as he forced himself to sleep, he could feel a big palm on his shoulder. Virus jumps up from bed looking at Psychedelic.

"What the fuck?" He said in a cold manner didn`t letting the other to read through his fear.

"Vi-chan..." He lets his body fall in Virus bed in the same warehouse, actually motel for infected programs like Virus138.

Virus disliked to be called that way, but he couldn`t do anything to break Psy mood. He looked after the blonde until he started to sleep as his hand slips in his hair softly patting his wild strands.

"It`s ok, Psy-kun. Everything will be ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everything around Virus138 started to dismiss and fade as his eyes were flashing and spinning insane like a street light. He was raging in sorrow and anger.

Digital years passed away and the raven virus thought about all the informations he shared with Psychedelic. They turned more friendly, after that venomous kiss, but no one asked why did they had to be that close in first place. Virus had a sharp mind, but that doesn`t mean he was bitching like a female. So they didn`t had to touch again, but still as his memories were drained by his gears, he remember that one night, as Psychedelic didn`t felt so good and curled in his bed waiting a comfort, Virus hugged him.

"Psy-kun! I appreciate the fact that you trust me and praise me like a mother or something like a female form, but I am nothing like that!" He took off his leg ready to kick the blonde away.

"Don`t kick me already." He said wide awake as his face was glued on Virus` chest.

"What the fuck?!"

"What if they will close me? What if they`ll get ick to wait for my software to work properly? What if they`ll re-soft me? What if... What if..." His voice faded, but he was there and afraid hugging Virus even more.

"Stop that!" Virus was disgusted and wanted to kick him even if he was whining. "You are the real child here!" He wanted to shout at the blonde, but he couldn`t and instead he caress his hair giving up. "You will be alright, Psy-kun. I will not let them to take you. I will not let anyone to take you from here."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Virus replayed as his thoughts were airy and he just didn`t wanted the other to whine again.

But he was wrong. As Psychedelic disappeared from the virtual world. So, in his desperation and rage, the raven virus erased the rest of damaged programs who got infected in a while. He couldn`t stand without his friend named once Psy-kun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Even if he could talk now, he didn`t tell me much. I might think that it is my fault and he never enjoyed to talk with me except our usual pinches from the start. But somehow he is different. He hangs around me more without starting any fight." Virus thought as he stood in Psychedelic`s back watching his preparing some hard to find data for their lunch.

"I`m starving!" He pretends to be really hungry as he rock on the chair behind just like a child. His silly face was to impress the blonde, but his deep thoughts were far to be as innocent as a kid`s ones.

"Can`t you wait a little more?" Psychedelic420 growls a little pissed, then turns around with two plates of fuming data.

Virus takes his own and bows a little after erasing the plate in a second. His childish mood gets done as he read all the informations. It was something about demons. They didn`t get something like that in the virtual world, but his young inner made him believe that they exist.

And so, he kept silent and thanked for the meal.

This is one of the nicest things Virus could remember while he was rambling something to Izaya Orihara, the man who wears the same face like him.

"So you miss him, huh?" The informant asked as if he and Virus knew each other from ages.

"Shut up! I hated him! I really hated him back then we fight..." Everything that Virus said was so rush and cowardly, but he couldn`t get ride of his own memories stained with feelings. Everything started to fade away around him as he felt dizzy and landed unconscious on Izaya`s lap. His eyes lids went lazy as they slowly closed.

"Poor little thing. If I`d knew, I didn`t ask." Izaya almost opened his mouth a little touched by the situation. His fingers slips through Virus`s strands slowly and peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Psychedelic drags Virus face in the wall, as he forces him to not escape. Virus would curse the mad blonde and kick him but he wasn`t that strong in close up.

"Ne, Psy-kun, remember when you got too rough on me and punched my nose to bleed?" He tries to laugh a little remembering when they matched in close up. But the truth was that he didn`t like pressure, neither pain.

The blonde changed a lot. Like this time. He turns to be violent for nothing as he wanted to smash Virus or something like that.

"Psy-kun!?" He added holding his tears of pain to not fall, but he couldn`t help it as Psychedelic turned Virus and started to hang on his clothes.

"What is now?" Virus widens eyes about to kick Psychedelic, but he felt weak when the blonde infected brute started to run his arms on him. His fingers burns like they were looking for something in Virus waistcoat pockets. The raven looks curious as the touches strated to turn him on and he couldn`t even get away neither to stop the big blonde.

He gives a death glare at the blonde slapping his hands, but he wasn`t strong enough. His true thoughts were full of hate, but he couldn`t display those things in proper words, because he was sure Psychedelic will get even more angry and violent.

"But why are you doing this to me...?" He added wasting his hope that he will be realised, but as his fighting for escape drops down and he gave up, Psychedelic started to lick Virus`s neck pressing him in the neon wall corner.

"No! No! NO!" The raven`s mind went insane as his eyes started to spin frenetic, but Izaya was there petting him in silence. Virus wakes up from the bad memory turned in dream and lifts his head from Izaya`s lap.

"Did you always think about him so much?"

A deep moment of silence and embarrassment occurred, as Virus turns head blushing touching himself after that bad memory.


End file.
